La vérité avant tout
by Amako-sama
Summary: La vérité est comme la vie. Elle ne tient qu'à un fil. Mourir pour une feuille de papier. Tel est le destin de Sakura Haruno. /!\ Il n'y a pas de couple ! Je met Sasuke et Sakura, mais ce n'est pas de la romance /!\


La lame transperça son ventre en un chuintement feutré. Une goutte de sang roula de sa bouche. Elle s'écroula au sol, une ombre de sourire sur le visage. Elle lui avait donné le papier, alors tout irait bien.

~

- Bonjour Hokage-sama ! Lança Sakura.  
- Bonjour Sakura, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Répondit Godaime.  
- Très bien et vous ?  
- Très bien également. Ce matin, je n'ai pas besoin de toi à l'hôpital et j'ai trop de travail pour pouvoir t'entrainer. Tu vas donc aller classer les archives.  
- Aucun problème. De quelle section dois-je m'occuper ?  
- J'aimerais que tu me classes la section anbu, car depuis la dernière attaque de l'akatsuki, il y a un peu de désordre. Classe-les dans l'ordre alphabétique du nom du ninja. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas révéler les noms de nos anbus.  
- Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance.  
- Simple usage, Sakura. C'est quand tu veux.  
- J'y cours, j'y vole, Hokage-sama !

La jeune fille partit en sautillant vers la salle des archives, située au second étage du bâtiment des Hokage. Elle poussa la vieille porte de bois vermoulu et entra dans la salle. Un peu de désordre ? C'était pire qu'un euphémisme. Le capharnaüm qui s'étalait devant elle était innommable. Des étagères renversées, des parchemins éparpillés.

Le plus grand bazar qu'elle n'avait jamais vu se trouvait devant elle. En soupirant, elle se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à une pseudo-rangée des anbus. Elle se baissa et ramassa un premier parchemin, puis un deuxième.  
Commença alors un long travail de rangement et de restauration des parchemins trop abimés. Pendant deux heures, elle tria, rangea, ordonna, s'arrêtent parfois devant des noms qu'elle connaissait, comme Kakashi ou Yamato, ou encore Naruto qui était récemment devenu anbu, estimant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à devenir Hokage.  
Soudain, en survolant une énième feuille du regard, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une paire d'yeux rouges et un nom connu. Trop connu. Uchiwa Itachi. Sakura ne put s'en empêcher. Elle s'assit à même le sol et parcouru la feuille du regard. Ce qu'elle lu lui glaça le sang. Elle fourra la feuille dans sa poche et couru vers son appartement.  
La jeune fille prit le premier sac qui lui tomba sous la main et y fourra une tenue de rechange, des kunai et du matériel médical. Elle mit son sac sur son épaule, jeta un regard à son appartement et partit vers les portes du village. Elle salua les gardes d'un ton naturel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle se mit à courir et à sauter de branches en branches. Elle devait absolument retrouver Sasuke avant qu'il ne tue Itachi. Pendant dix jours, elle parcouru le pays du feu, en vain, personne ne l'avait aperçu. Elle partit pour le pays des roches. Même scénario.  
Au bout de huit jours, elle se dirigea vers le pays du vent. Pendant trois joies, elle sillonna le pays, sans trouver de traces de Sasuke. A l'aube du quatrième jour, elle tomba sur un village dévasté. Des maisons en cendres, des bâtiments en ruines, une vrai vision de cauchemar.  
Sakura s'approcha lentement. Un vent balaya quelques feuilles qui tourbillonnèrent. Soudain, la jeune fille entendit un léger bruit derrière un tas de pierres. Elle s'approcha doucement en se mettant en garde. De l'autre coté du tas de ruines, un jeune garçon pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sakura baissa son arme et se précipita vers le garçon.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton village ? Demande-t-elle.  
- Deux méchants messires sont apparu d'un coup et ont commencé à se battre. Je crois que c'était des ninja. Ils avaient des yeux bizarres. Ils étaient tout rouges. L'un des deux, eh ben il crachait du feu. Ils ont tout détruits en se battant et puis ils sont partit en continuant à se battre vers le nord, raconta le garçon en reniflant.  
- Vers le nord, tu es sur ?  
- Oui. Vous allez les arrêter, hein ?  
- Je te le promet. Vas te cacher et ne parle à personne. Je reviendrais te chercher. Comment t'appelle-tu ?  
- Fugaku.  
- Fu...Fugaku ? C'est...c'est un très beau prénom que tu as là ! Moi c'est Sakura. Qui sont tes parents ?  
- Je sais pas. Les villageois m'ont trouvé devant le village.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Fugaku, je reviendrais.  
- Merci  
- Maintenant, vas te cacher.  
- D'accord... Dis, tu voudrais bien être ma maman ?  
-... Oui, bien sur.  
- Merci maman ! Je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi, dit Sakura en souriant.

Fugaku partit se cacher derrière les ruines d'une maison. Sakura se leva et partit en courant. Vers le nord. Et vers les yeux rouges des deux ninja.  
Au bout de deux heures, alors que le paysage était de plus en plus marqué par le passage des deux frères, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle ralentit et s'approcha à pas de loup.  
Elle se posta à l'orée d'une clairière. Au centre de celle-ci, Itachi et Sasuke se battait. Ayant apparemment usé tout leur chakra durant la bataille, ils en venaient maintenant aux armes.  
Sasuke tenait Kusanagi et Itachi avait un kunai dans chaque main. Ils étaient face à face. Elle se devait d'intervenir. Elle s'élança et se plaça entre les deux frères, serrant les dents dans l'attente du coup qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Rien ne vint.  
Incertaine, elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta une coup d'oeil furtif à Sasuke. Celui-ci l'observait, les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Sakura ? Lança Sasuke  
- Tu ne dois pas le tuer Sasuke, cria Sakura.  
- Quoi ? Arrêtes de délirer ! Il a tué toute ma famille !  
- Mais...  
- La ferme Haruno ! C'est une histoire qui ne te concerne en rien. Oublie ce que tu sais et fais demi-tour ! La coupa Itachi.  
- Mais, Uchiwa-san...  
- Comment oses-tu lui montrer du respect ? Hurla Sasuke.

Perdue, Sakura lança successivement un regard à Itachi puis à Sasuke. Prise entre deux fronts, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en sortir.

- Sasuke, je t'en supplie, écoutes-moi. Après, tu pourra me tuer, détruire Konoha, faire ce que tu veut, mais je t'en supplie, écoutes-moi.  
- ... Tu as trente secondes.  
- Uchiwa-san...  
- J'ai dit la ferme !  
- Itachi, laisses la parler.  
- C'est hors de question. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, mais je vais devoir te tuer Haruno.  
- Attends ! Penses un peu à Fugaku.

Itachi se figea dans son mouvement. Elle connaissait Fugaku ?

- Comment es-tu au courant ?  
- Simple déduction. La ressemblance est frappante et je sais que tu avait une petite amie. Je te signale que le village que vos venez de détruire en vous battant et celui qui abrite Fugaku.  
- Il va bien ?  
- Oui, pour l'instant.  
- Eh oh, je suis là ! Qui est Fugaku ? Intervint Sasuke.  
- C'est le fils à Itachi, dit Sakura.  
- Mais tais-toi à la fin, cria Itachi.  
- Ton... Ton fils ?  
- Il est né trois jours avant le massacre des Uchiwa. Si je ne me trompe pas, il a dix ans maintenant, dit Sakura.  
- Tu as massacré les Uchiwa, dont Akane, et en plus tu as abandonné ton propre fils qui n'avait que trois jours ? Tu es vraiment la pire pourriture que je connaisse, grogna Sasuke en s'élançant sur son frère.  
- Non ! Hurla Sakura.

Elle se jeta devant le katana qui se planta dans son épaule. En grognant, elle se dégagea et commença à refermer la plaie avec son jutsu médical. Elle grimaça de douleur et se tourna vers Sasuke qui la regardait, les yeux hagards.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu interposée ? Demanda Sasuke.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura lui tendit la feuille. Sasuke la prit et voulut l'ouvrir. Itachi hurla et se jeta sur Sasuke pour essayer de lui arracher la feuille. Celui- ci la scella à l'aide d'un justu dans sa veste et tendit son katana vers Itachi.  
Sakura s'interposa une nouvelle fois. La lame transperça son ventre en un chuintement feutré. Une goutte de sang roula de sa bouche. Elle s'écroula au sol, une ombre de sourire sur le visage. Elle lui avait donné le papier, alors tout irait bien.

- Sakura ! Hurla Sasuke en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Hey, je vais bien. Juste un coup de fatigue. Sasuke, c'est ma dernière volonté, au cas où je ne survivrai pas à cette connerie. Ne tue pas ton frère avant d'avoir lu la feuille. Pro...promet le moi, murmura Sakura.  
- Je..je..te..je te le promet, sanglota Sasuke en la serrant encore plus fort.  
- Uchiwa-san...  
- Oui ? Questionna Itachi en s'agenouillant doucement près de Sakura.  
- J'avais promis à Fugaku d'aller le chercher. Je... Je crois que je ne pourrais pas le faire. Dites-lui que Sakura ne pourra pas venir le chercher mais qu'elle l'aime très fort et qu'elle aurait été fière d'être sa maman. Et prenez-le avec vous. S'il vous plait.  
-... C'est d'accord.  
- Sasuke ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je crois que tu le sais, vu le nombre de fois que je te l'ai répété. Mais je vais te le redire une dernière fois. Je t'aime.  
- Sakura...  
- Chut... Je sais. Je sais que tu as retrouvé Naruto. Je sais que tu ne revient pas au village parce-que tu ne veut pas être exécuté. Je sais que tu l'aime. Et je sais que je suis comme une soeur pour lui. Que... Que je suis comme une soeur pour toi. Alors accepte mon caprice de grande soeur s'il-te-plait. Embrasse-moi.  
-... Sakura...d'accord.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Il mit dans son baiser tous l'amour fraternel qu'il lui portait, mais aussi tout le regret qu'i avait de ne pas l'avoir revue avant. Il se releva doucement et la regarda. Elle avait fermé les yeux. En le sentant se relever, elle sourit et entrouvrit les yeux.

- Ouah. J'ai déserté Konoha, je suis devenue maman, j'ai rencontré Itachi Uchiwa et j'ai embrassé Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est... C'est vraiment le jour le plus étrange de ma vie. Ça... Ça aurait... Ça aurait pu être le plus beau... Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Elle leva la main vers la jour de Sasuke et la caressa du bout des doigts. Elle eu un soubresaut. Sa main retomba sur sa poitrine ensanglantée. Sakura Haruno était morte. Heureuse.


End file.
